


All things Bemily

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: All other emotions ( or at least the ones I can write), Angst, Bechloe and all other ships are just a background element, Bemily is the main focus platonically and romantically, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: A collection of one shots, drabbles and more revolving around our favorite rain cloud and cinnamon roll.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Callie doesn't know

"I don't understand why you let her boss you around like that. She's not your mother." Emily's friend Callie said shaking her head as she watched Emily scramble to pack her stuff. Emily paused for a moment then then stuffed her notebook into her bag with more force than necessary. 

"I don't have a mother. Beca is the closest thing i'll ever get to having one again." Emily spoke slowly each word holding a meaning only she could understand. She straightened up and slung her bag over her shoulder looking her friend in the eyes. 

"I mean that's a little deep for a someone you just met this year isn't it?" Emily looked at Callie in confusion for a long moment before she realized that her friend really didn't know. She let out a snort followed by a small laugh that turned into a belly laugh. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" 

"No, No." Emily was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and could barely stand. Callie laughed along nervously waiting for an explanation. Finally Emily calmed down wiping the tears from her eyes. "When you said you don't listen to rumors you weren't lying." She sniffed. 

"I don't understand?" 

"My mom died when I was fourteen, Beca was my neighbor and she took me in. We became the talk of the town for awhile, it was mostly positive but some of it was negative. Beca didn't care though she continued to raise and care for me, That's why I let her "boss" me around, it's her job." Callie nodded in understanding. 

"I guess I just missed all of that when I moved here. I didn't mean to strike a nerve or anything, I'm sorry." 

"Naha it's fine, I mean I was a little upset at first but you can't fault people for not knowing things. Hey maybe this weekend ill bring you home and let you meet Beca, she's way more chill in person." 

"I'd like that. So..are the rest of the Bellas protective of you like her?" 

"Oh yeah, brutally. Last week Aubrey made a grown man cry because he cat called me. I gotta go before Beca sends someone after me, Thanks for the notes I'll get them back to you Wednesday at the latest." 


	2. Girl Talk

"Come on Beca I just want to go to the party with you. Please? I won't leave your sight!" Fourteen years old emily pleaded with her older step sister. Beca sighed and looked at Emily through the mirror. 

"No." 

"Whhhyyy?? It's not like you do much anyways. Chloe said you guys just sit in the corner and talk." 

"Chloe lied to you. I can't babysit you while I'm at a party and I might go to jail for murder if one drunken idiot even looks at you." 

"So I'll sit with you and your friends! They like me…" Beca grunted in agitation. "They do! Stacie loves me." 

"Emily I'm not being mean to you. You're too young for a senior party." 

"Carries going and she's a freshman."

"No. Carrie is only going to be to there because its at her house. She's going to be locked in her room the whole night. She just wanted to sound cool." 

"Becaaaa!" Emily whined resorting to annoy Beca until she says yes. "Beca. Beca. Beca. Bee. Becs. Rebeca." 

"No! I said fucking no the first time and you should respect that." Beca yelled spinning on her heels to look at Emily perched on her bed.

"Why!" Emily yelled back already used to Becca's bursts. 

"Because I don't want to fucking babysit you during the only time I can be affectionate with my girlfriend!" Beca yelled a little too loud, thankfully it was just the two of them home. She calmed herself down and cleared her throat. "Casey will be here in a few minutes to hang out with you while I'm gone. I'll be back around one."

"Please don't cry..I'm sorry."

"Why would you think I'm going to cry?" 

"Your eyes are glassy and your nose is twitching a lot. Who is your girlfriend? I bet its Aubrey." Beca choked dramatically hitting herself in the chest. 

"Excuse me?"

"Whenever two people are mean to each other like you guys are they like each other." 

"I'm not letting you watch movies with Jesse anymore. No it's not Aubrey." 

"I'm okay with it you know...you being…"

"Bi."

"Bi. I don't care as long as your happy." 

"That's sweet em. If you ever say I'm dating Aubrey again though I'll have to kill you." 

"Who is it then?" 

"Stacie. I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Beca rushed out quickly moving to leave. 

"I'm bi too you know.." Emily said quietly making Beca stop. She let out a deep dramatic sigh. 

"You have ten minutes to get dressed." Emily jumped up happily and rushed past Beca into her own room. "Age appropriate!" She yelled after her making Emily laugh. 


	3. Of all the places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING**** SHOOTINGS AND MENTIONS OF DEATH. *****

Beca squeezed her eyes tightly and slowly counted down the seconds until midnight, when she opened them again she quickly pulled up her sleeve to look at her soulmate's quote. She let out a breath of relief when she saw it wasn't exactly a common phrase, at least not to say to someone you first met. She heard fast and heavy footprints and soon her step sister Amanda was breaking into her room excitedly yelling. 

"Happy birthday Beca!!! What's it say???" She plopped down next to Beca staying quiet allowing for her to process and reply to the sudden burst of energy. Beca blinked a few times before happily thrusting her wrist into her sister's line of sight. 

"Aw wait that's actually really cute! You'll probably meet them soon because that's kind of a childish thing to say." 

"Pinky promise? It's not that childish. I hope I meet them soon, I'm so excited. I'm glad I didn't get one like yours no offense." 

"None taken. It's kind of torture having on that just says hey. Hopefully their Mark is more distinct." Beca nodded. 

_____

Beca's heart stopped in her chest when she heard it, the deafening sound of a gunshot. Among the screaming and pure panic of the crowded bar she found herself in a broom closet with a total stranger. Realizing the girl was crying Because went against her strict no emotion policy and rubbed the girl's back in comforting circles. "Hey don't cry, we're going to be okay." 

"Pinky promise?" Came the watery reply that both made her heart skip a beat and freeze at the same time. Beca nodded and grabbed the girl's hand ignoring the warm itchy feeling of their soulmate tattoo forming in place of their quote. "I would find my soulmate in a club shooting." She whispered out with a soft chuckle. Beca snorted and nodded. The two girls stayed close to each other tensing and moving closer with each shot until they we're flush against each other. Beca was silently crying too now desperately wishing her phone hadn't died. 

An hour after they hid the closet door was ripped open to reveal two men dressed from head to toe in swat suits. "Six remaining survivors, still counting." One of them said into their shoulder where the girl's assumed was a radio. 

"It's okay ladies, the shooter has been contained. You're safe." Beca stepped out first quickly followed by the stranger. "What are your names?" 

"Beca Mitchell."

"Emily junk." The two were too shell shocked to say much else, they hadn't let go of each other's hands. 


	4. Hands

It all started with one promise. I single promise that Beca didn't even pay attention to had changed her life for the better. 

"Promise me you'll hold my hand when I'm scared." Emily said fearfully holding her hand out to Beca as she stared at the haunted house entrance. 

"Uh me?" Emily glanced over at her and nodded flexing her hand and letting out a gentle sigh when Beca grabbed it. "Okay yeah sure." She only let go of Emily's hand once and that was to wrap around her waist so she didn't bump into the wolf decoration that Beca wasn't entirely sure was just a prop. 

It happened again at the dentist, Emily stared fearfully down the hallway and thrusted her hand into Becca's direction. Busy looking on her phone Beca held it and followed mindlessly wherever Emily went. When she was finally done with her phone she looked up and Emily was in a chair with the dentist's hands in her mouth. 

It became such a habit for Beca that she could sense Emily's uneasiness. Often times Beca would stop mid conversation and float over to Emily and hold her hand. Mostly in stores and bars where her anxiety was heightened the most. 

One time in particular the promise was reversed and it was Emily's turn to comfort Beca. They were in the waiting room ready to be called back by their doctor. Emily slipped her hand easily into Beca's rubbing her thumb across the back of because hand. 

"Why are you scared?" Beca whispered out not sure why she was whispering. "Do you want to back out it's not too-" Emily shut Beca u with a gentle peck.

"I'm not scared. You are. It's my turn to hold your hand. You're going to be just fine, I know it." 

"What if I'm not.." 

"Well then we'll adopt. We were going to do that anyways so don't worry your pretty little head about it." 

"How are you so calm? Usually you're the one freaking out." 

"I freaked out on Chloe earlier, now I'm here for you to freak out on me." Beca nodded and leaned her head on Emily's shoulder. 

"I'm going to get so fat.." Emily snorted and shook her head. 


	5. I'm sorry

“God you’re not even listening to me!” Emily yelled, making a frustrated gesture with her hands. She froze in shock and horror when she saw Beca flinch, it wasn’t even a slight flinch where she closed her eyes for a moment. It was a full bodied hard jerking motion that made Emily heart drop into her stomach. “Beca?” 

“What?” She asked crossing her arms and pretending like nothing had happened. Emily closed the space between them and hugged her tightly. “What are you doing? You can’t go from yelling to hugging.” 

“Who says?” Emily mumbled not letting go. “I would never ever hit you.” She whispered out hating the way Beca tensed in her arms for a moment. She was going to kill whoever hurt her, or well..she was going to get lilly to kill whoever hurt her. 

“I know.” Beca muttered finally sinking into the hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t listening.” 

“I’m sorry I started yelling. It was just something stupid that sent my bad day over the edge.” 

“You had a bad day? What happened?” Emily pulled back from the hug just enough to see Beca’s face. 

“Is it okay if we don’t talk about it right now? Can we go to the dog park and make furry friends?” Beca snorted and nodded. She kissed Emily’s jaw not sure how she had gotten so lucky. 

“We can steal my dad’s shepard too if you’d like.” 


	6. Gummies and mint

"I don't want to talk to you. You broke my heart." Emily said her voice muffled because her face was stuffed in her pillow. Beca sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed, she crinkled a wrapper causing Emily's head to slowly turn and look at her. Beca held up the bag of gummy bears that she had been saving. 

"I'm really sorry I left your ice cream out and it melted and went bad. Truce?" Emily eyes the gummy bear warily for a moment before nodding and taking the bag. "I also got you a new pint, it's in the freezer but plea- oof!" Beca's sentence was cut off by Emily lunging at her and knocking her back on the bed in a hug/tackle. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Beca groaned and grumbled about personal space but didn't make any effort to move. "Hey how'd you know I liked gummy bears?" Emily sat up still straddling Beca. 

"Well I mean you like all sugar, but I actually bought those for Aubrey. You know how we play fight all the time? Sometimes I cross the line and gummy bears are her favorite candy. The first time I did that we sat in the old practice room for hours just talking, she gave me all the green ones because she doesn't like them." 

"But the green ones are the best ones!" 

"I know right?" 

"That's sweet though, when I first came here Amy told me you didn't have emotions except for emo." Beca snorted. 

"I'm not emo, and that's not an emotion." 

"Hey Beca?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you like mint?" 

"Yeah? Why?" 

"Because I wear mint chapstick." Emily leaned down just enough to press her lips against Beca's in a short, sweet kiss. When she pulled back she had to force herself not to laugh at Beca's expression. 

"Why was that so smooth? Who are you and what did you do with my Emily?" Beca asked getting over her shock. She put her hands on Emily's hips. Emily just laughed, the kind of laugh that makes you laugh. "I've always pegged you down as a fruity lipgloss kind of girl though, mint is a nice surprise." 

"Want some more?" 

"Yes please." 


End file.
